<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[博君一肖]梅花香自苦寒来 by Schinz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576233">[博君一肖]梅花香自苦寒来</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schinz/pseuds/Schinz'>Schinz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schinz/pseuds/Schinz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>激情短打字数1.4k，现实OOC勿上升<br/>在家休整画画做饭的小赞突然想起要发微博了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>bjyx - Relationship, bjyxszd - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 博肖</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[博君一肖]梅花香自苦寒来</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>春光无限好。</p><p>暮春时分，北京的树上都开出了纷纷扬扬的花。远远看，一朵朵粉白、粉红的云开在树顶，摇摇欲坠。</p><p>苦了好几个月的生活好像正在慢慢变得好一些，封锁了的城市重新开城，传染病的数量一直在降，暂停了的工作和学习在网上继续。天气越来越暖，新的草在生长，新的风在吹过，哀愁郁结的心情好像也能在风中，微微地，微微地，舒展一点点。</p><p>春天的早上最适合用来画画。</p><p>肖战之前就看过网上教人画出装饰画感觉的视频，现在他决定试一试。在铺展开的白色画纸上打底稿，先上一层黑色，用白色粉笔勾勒出树的枝干，再用红色粉笔点缀出花瓣的样子。换一支细一点的水笔描出幼嫩的花蕊，然后用白粉笔磨出一点粉，遮盖住画的一部分，再樱花吹雪般吹落到画中。</p><p>房间的窗帘被风带起来一点，窗外一株花树被风吹落一场花雨，有人骑着单车刚好经过，花瓣打着转儿飘洒在空中。就像画里飘落的花瓣一样。</p><p>肖战伸伸懒腰，去客厅接了一个电话。“是现在可以了吗？哦，好，我大概知道发什么，先传给你看看吧。”然后顺手拍下了刚完成的画，发给了对方。</p><p>一只小狗听到了动静，从自己的小窝里站起来，“吧嗒吧嗒”地走到肖战脚边，跳上了沙发，尾巴摇的像加速节拍器。</p><p>沙发的垫巾上已经沾了不少狗毛，肖战几乎是下意识地撸了撸狗狗。小狗舒服地挨着肖战躺了下去，闭上眼睛假寐。看着呼呼作响的狗子，肖战发了会呆。</p><p>手机上收到了信息，回复是“OK”。肖战打开有一段时间没上的微博大号，把照片发了出去。</p><p>看看时间，差不多是时候做饭了，肖战起身，问狗子“你要陪我做饭吗？”。狗子便跳下沙发，“吧嗒吧嗒”地跟着主人走到了厨房。</p><p>肖战打开了冰箱，昨天吃剩的水煮鱼还有一点。最近呆在家里，也不想太劳烦外卖，做饭的时间便多了些，冰箱的存货也前所未有地增加了。现在有剩下的半截西葫芦，一些黄瓜，花菜，尖椒，番茄，姜葱蒜都还有，甚至还有一小把略略萎了的香菜，也是可以用的。之前买的生面也还有。冰格里还有冻着的猪肉、鸡胸肉和鳕鱼。</p><p>略略一思量，肖战大致知道他要做什么菜，便开始把需要的食材从冰箱里拿出来。备好砧板和菜刀。期间，小狗一直在他脚边绕来绕去。</p><p>切好的食材一放进滚烫的油锅便响起“哧啦”一声，升腾起的白色烟雾很快就被吸油烟机吸进去。一边的小汤锅刚烧开，发出“咕嘟咕嘟”的声音。电饭煲的开关已经连上，正有条不紊地煮着一锅新泻米。</p><p>肖战操作着炒锅，时不时看看汤锅的情况，还有空发了一条短信“饭快煮好了，快点回来。”</p><p>那个人刚打开门的时候，就闻到了刚做好的饭菜传来的香气，小狗立刻冲到门边来迎接另一个主人。肖战正在把已经装盘的的菜拿到餐桌上，没有特别和他打招呼，只叫他快来帮忙拿碗和筷子。</p><p>“来了来了” 那个人闷声在门边脱鞋。下意识要把外衣挂起来的时候，王一博才意识到原来天气已经很暖，不需要穿厚的大衣。</p><p>两个人终于在餐桌上坐下来，准备开始吃饭。餐具和碗碟相碰发出轻轻的声音。</p><p>“今天还顺利吧？”</p><p>“还行，今天天气挺好的。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“都会好起来的。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“你今天在家做了什么？”</p><p>“没做什么，画了一会儿画，撸了一会儿狗。”</p><p>过了一会儿，肖战突然说：“我们家的洗手液要用完了，你等会儿提醒一下我上网买。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>又过了一会儿。</p><p>“战哥，我看到你发的画了。好看。这是梅花香自苦寒来吗？”</p><p>“啊？” 肖战笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>“是春天的桃花啊。”</p><p> </p><p>窗外隐约传来小孩子玩闹的声音，两个人商量着吃完饭以后看什么剧。冰箱里有一盒草莓放了两天要赶紧吃掉了。最近肖战休息了一段时间，但很快又要忙起来了。</p><p>不过，在一切热闹到来之前。</p><p>感谢融融的春光，感谢春天的温柔。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>